Vencer
by Valerie Joan
Summary: "Así que prepárate, Yugi-boy, pon tu carta más fuerte. Porque aunque sea boca arriba o boca abajo, en ataque o en defensa, yo ganare. Aunque invoques el poder de tus bellos sentimientos y de tu ingenua fe, yo te destruiré con el poder que porto gracias a mi Ojo Milenario." - Drabble desde el punto de vista de Pegasus en El Reino de los Duelistas.


**La** verdad tengo muchas cosas que hacer –aunque ya mismo salgo de vacaciones– y debido a eso no he podido subir nada en** FFN**. Estoy feliz porque he podido pensar en varias cosas y porque he podido escribir algo de este tipo de temática en primera persona, más específicamente del súper anime **Yu-Gi-Oh!** bajo el personaje de **Maxamillion Pegasus. **

Realmente amo esta serie y amo a este pedazo de "antagonista", y temo salirme del personaje… Bueno, sé que no lo hice pero aun así le tengo mucho respeto y siento que no he explorado a profundidad sus pensamientos. Aunque estoy contenta con el resultando y me gustó mucho este **drabble**.

**Derecho**: **Yu-Gi-Oh!** no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecerá, su creador Kazuki Takahashi y 4Kids son quienes lo gobierna y hacen lo que quieran con esta maravillosa serie. Yo solo ando en estos rumbos por amor a este gran anime de mi niñez y porque me gusta recordar viejos tiempos.

_**Drabble**_**: 398**

* * *

**Vencer**

Yugi Moto, que interesante es ese chico tan pequeño que lucha sólo por su abuelito, que pelea sin querer hacerlo simplemente por su persona más amada. Me tiene intrigado, me tiene maravillado, pero sobretodo, me tiene cautivado. Cautivado es una palabra muy grande, la verdad lo digo retóricamente, pues lo que realmente me tiene cautivado es su Rompecabezas del Milenio. Esa maravillosa pieza que me ayudara a cumplir mi anhelado sueño y tráeme de vuelta a mi amada Cecilia. Cuanto tiempo he esperado para este momento y gracias a un _inocente _juego de cartas la espera estará a punto de culminar.

Me pregunto cómo serían las cosas cuando mi amada regrese, me pregunto si ella me seguirá amando tanto como yo la amo a ella. Estoy a un paso de tenerla de vuelta, a un paso de disfrutar de su cálida presencia y su fabulosa personalidad. Estoy tan cerca como el pequeño Yugi lo está de perder esa inocencia que lleva consigo. Cuando vea que el mundo es cruel y que al destino no le importa que tan puro o bueno seas de corazón, aun así te arrebatara lo que más quieres. Cuando ese niño que cree en el poder de la amistad y tiene esperanza en las cartas se enfrente a mí, vera que no importa cuán grande sea el honor o la fe que tengas siempre el más fuerte, el más tramposo y el más ruin de los hombres ganara.

Así que prepárate, Yugi-boy, prepara tus cartas, pon tu monstro más fuerte. Porque aunque sea boca arriba o boca abajo, en ataque o en defensa, yo ganare. Aunque invoques el poder de tus bellos sentimientos y tu ingenua fe, yo te destruiré con el poder que porto gracias a mi Ojo Milenario. Porque no somos tan diferentes después de todo, porque ambos luchamos por el mismo propósito; salvar a quien amamos. Sólo que lamento decirte, mi querido Yugi, que yo venceré esta batalla, porque por nada soy el creador de este sádico juego de confusión, de estas cartas hipnotizaste para el duelo de monstruos.

Cecilia, espérame un poco más, sólo aguarda mi llegada. Te salvare y estaremos juntos toda la eternidad y nadie, ni la muerte ni la vida, jamás nos separara. Sólo aguanta este duelo y estaremos juntos, felices y plenos toda la vida, eternamente. Sólo espérame, amor mío, que la victoria ya está en mis manos.

**FIN**

* * *

Como se habrán dado cuenta, y si vieron la serie americana, verán que esta historia tuvo un fuerte punto inspirado por la canción de disco de **Yu-Gi-Oh! Music To Duel**, cantada por la voz de quien hace a Pegasus en la versión en inglés, "**Face Up, Face Down**".

Este pensamiento de nuestro querido creador de cartas fue antes del duelo con **Yugi** en el Reino de los Duelistas, temporada uno.

Me gustaría saber su opinión, pero más allá de eso, me gustaría que me expresaran que realmente creen que paso por su mente en ese instante tan decisivo para la trama y sus sentimientos respeto a todo esto de los **Objetos Milenarios**.

Es mi segunda historia de esta serie, y es la primera vez que trabajo con un personaje tan complejo en primera persona. Fuera de eso, todo ha sido genial y esas **398 palabras** valieron la pena ser publicadas.

_Me despido y ha sido un placer._

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
